


Marisa stole the Precious Traits

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [22]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Generic TF, Generification, TF, Trait Stealing, Transformation, trait theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Marisa's cooked up a brand new spell, and she's dying to test it out on somebody. Things quickly get out of hand.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Marisa stole the Precious Traits

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 22.

“For the last time, I’m not letting you put a branch shrine at my shrine!”

It was an early morning in Gensokyo, and already tensions were brewing between the two main Shinto Religions. They just couldn’t get along, regardless of the subject at hand. Granted, they had a good reason to be arguing at this point, but that didn’t stop them getting on each other’s nerves. 

“Hoh? But I thought your shrine had no traffic, Reimu. Wouldn’t a small but beneficial branch shrine, like ours, help you gain some sort of interest?” The green-haired Miko, Kochiya Sanae, smiled serenely without an inch or ounce of malice in her words while her breasts teasingly bounced thanks to the wind blowing from below. A trick that she had picked up on whenever she wanted tease her fellow Miko.

Hakurei Reimu, professional Youkai Exterminator and general lazy bum, was furious as what the girl was proclaiming. “No, that would just draw them to your shrine instead of mine, and then I wouldn’t get any revenue either! You’re just trying to expand your territory where it doesn’t belong!” She was practically fuming as she grabbed the taller girl by her collar, using all of her scrawny strength in the process. “AND QUIT USING THAT BLASTED WIND OF YOURS TO RUB YOUR TITS IN MY FACE!” And when she was furious, she was foul mouthed.

“But Reimu, I can’t help it! I need to flaunt them because I love that adorably upset look on your face!” Sanae laughed straight in her face and was promptly thrown aside, carefully landing on her feet thanks to her expert ability to control the winds. “Please, this kind of behavior is exactly why you don’t get any visitors. If we just join together, I’m sure we can figure something out!” The words chimed out of her lips, yet the other girl didn’t seem too pleased and outright prepared herself for a Danmaku battle to shut her up…

Just as tensions were about to peak and hit a boiling point, a certain blonde witch crashed onto the scene. Literally, she smashed her way onto the ground right between the two girls. Once the smoke cleared and revealed the black-white Magician in all of her awful glory, both Miko just looked at her with shared stares of disappointment.

“What? Did I interrupt something, da ze?” Kirisame Marisa, Copycat Magician and horrid kleptomaniac extraordinaire, laughed a little as she threw her broom over her shoulder. “Like one of your fights? Are you two never going to get along or what?” She chimed, fond of teasing both girls.

Sanae shook her head slightly as she stepped closer. “Well, Marisa, you’ve known Reimu for much longer than I have, I’m sure you can understand the kind of stubborn nature she has. When’s the last time she’s earned any substantial amount of cash? She seems to consider earning money some sort of sore spot…” She tried sounding as gentle as she could while still verbally nudging her rival.

“For your information, it was right before you and your gods made their way to this place and set up shop. Back then, people actually came by and offered prayers to the Dragon God that created the barrier, now they just head up here and worship outsiders!” Reimu complained as she grumbled, grabbing the black-white by the shoulder as she came closer. “And you, what are you even doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be stealing books again or something?”

Marisa just grinned as she pulled her hat off her head, twirling it around in such a smug fashion. “Well, I didn’t wanna wait for you to get back to your shrine, Reimu, so I had to find out where you were. If you hadn’t been here, I would’ve checked out Yukari’s place, and then I’da checked with the Tengus because if I can’t find you, they probably could, da ze!” She explained, giggling all the while.

“That doesn’t explain why you came here, you thief!” Her red-white friend immediately shot back, her face quickly growing just as red as her ribbons…

A laugh left the black-white’s lips as she pulled her Hakkero out of her hat, putting the hat back on as she spun around the little magic device. “Well, I was studying very hard last night. You wouldn’t believe the books I had to read to make this sucker work as well as it does right now, but it certainly paid off. I figured out a brand new spell too, one that nobody else has thought of, honest, da ze!”

“I don’t believe you.” Reimu quickly replied as she almost swiped the thing out of the witchy girl’s hands. “Furthermore, you should’ve been returning most of those books five months ago, how do you get away with all of this!?” The upset Miko wanted to whack her friend with her stick harder than she ever had before, and her mood wasn’t getting better any time soon.

Sanae cleared her throat as she put herself between the two. “Now now, Reimu. Shouldn’t you two be acting more courteous towards one another? You’ve been friends for so long that I’d be disappointed to see you fight more than you need to.” She tried to sound reasonable, but really, she just wanted to find out what was so special about the device in the thieving girl’s hands. “That being said, Marisa? If your Hakkero has been powered up, why don’t you demonstrate it for us? Just don’t blow up the shrine, Miss Kanako would have my head.”

“A demonstration? Well, since you asked so nicely, how about you volunteer, da ze?” All of a sudden, the grin on Marisa’s face turned ever so slightly malicious as she put the Hakkero right up against the girl’s head, with the inscribed runes along the sides and faces of the device rapidly flashing with several colors as it kicked into overdrive.

It needed its full power to drain somebody like her, after all.

Reimu watched with a bit of restrained fury that quickly turned into outright horror as the green-haired rival lost most of the normal color that she had. The luscious locks turned into a gentle and unremarkable shade of black, most of the blues on her outfit likewise turned black to match the white on her ceremonial garb. Her figure, her mannerisms, everything was being drained into the Hakkero and she didn’t even think to stop the black-white before it was too late.

By the time Marisa pulled the device away, there was now one thoroughly plain looking girl standing in front of the other Miko, one who just smiled at her without seeming too bothered by any of this. “I’m sorry, you look frightened. Is there something our shrine can do for you?” She asked, her voice having lost a lot of the hidden teasing and superiority, making her seem utterly… alien to Gensokyo at large. She wasn’t fantastical or anything, she was just a normal human girl without any kinds of powers…

“What… did… you… DO!?” The red-white shouted as she grabbed the witch by her collar, yanking her into the air and shaking her around. “WHAT DID YOU DO, MARISA!?” She screamed, her fight or flight responses triggering in that very moment. She loathed and abhorred the presence of the other Miko, but that didn’t mean that she wanted her to be turned into a silent and uncaring mockery of her original self. That was outright taboo, she was causing an incident right then and there, and if the Witch didn’t give her the answers she craved, she was ready to exterminate her if she couldn’t turn her back…

Her black-white friend just smiled as the rainbow energies that had gathered in her Hakkero flowed into her, making her bust grow with the exact amount of tit-fat that had been stolen from Sanae. Not to mention how she gained a few extra strands of green hair in between all the blonde, making it clear that she had just absorbed the energies she stole. “I’m still thinking of a good name for it, but I can steal traits now, da ze. Ain’t that the coolest, Reimu?”

“YOU JUST TURNED SANAE INTO A NORMAL HUMAN, MARISA! THAT’S NOT COOL AT ALL, THAT’S AN INCIDENT IN THE MA-” She was screaming as much as her lungs would allow it, not even giving the girl a chance to defend herself or her choice to develop such a spell…

But at the same time, that outrage made her far too vulnerable, as the Hakkero touched her forehead. Immediately the colors started to drain from her just the same, a frown growing on her face as everything unique about the Hakurei Miko was taken away. 

“What a shame, you had to start yelling at me like that. Oh well, I’ll be a better Miko than you ever were, Reimu… Well, if I decide to be a Miko anyway, da ze!” The Witch laughed as she pulled the device away from her face, spinning it around as the energies started to sink into her body, adding a couple of black stands alongside the green ones. At the same time, her sleeves practically disintegrated to allow access to her armpits, which had been the Miko’s charm point. Now it was hers just the same, and she still had a pair of tits that would put either of the two drained girls to shame.

Speaking of the girls, they were now calmly and carefully sweeping the shrine grounds, with Reimu quietly nudging Sanae to try and make her stop humming so obnoxiously. They didn’t care that they had been more powerful and more noteworthy before, they were just ordinary humans now. And that’s all they had ever been.

“Well, I think it’s time I go try out these new powers of mine, see if it was worth stealing Reimu and Sanae’s stuff, da ze!” Marisa chimed to herself as she started flying all on her own, not needing the broom any longer…

And thanks to a few added reflexes from the two Miko that she had drained, she barely managed to swerve around a giant pillar that had just been tossed at her. A pillar that belonged to the goddess of the shrine, who seemed more than EXTREMELY PISSED at what the black-white had done to her chief Miko.

“You have five seconds before I turn you into paste, Human.” Yasaka Kanako, the Goddess of the Moriya faith, was arming herself with enough pillars to crush anybody that dared get in her line of fire. Even if the Witch tried to defend herself with beams, she’d just risk getting smashed the second she ran out of magic. She was utterly defenseless in that moment… or so it seemed.

Marisa thought about her options for a moment, before grinning from ear to ear. “I think I’d make a better god than you, don’t you think, da ze?” She chimed with so much smug overconfidence that it was a little much. But considering she just absorbed Reimu, who was also known for getting smug when she had the upper hand, as well as Sanae who hid her own smug superiority under a veil of gentle words, it made sense.

Before she had a chance to do anything, the pillars came down on her, crushing her from every side. She didn’t get a second to move out of the way, nor to declare an official Danmaku battle. She wasn’t going to get any mercy for what she had done to the Goddess’ descendant…

“Wow, you don’t hold back at all, da ze. You’re real scary, Kanako!” The cheerful words from Marisa echoed through her head, as she suddenly saw the Hakkero in front of her face. Just like the Mikos before her, the energy and traits that she loved so dearly, the strength and the divinity that defined her, all of it was sucked up by the device as she gradually lost all of the colors that she was known for. Leaving nothing more behind than an older worshipper of the god of the shrine…

A god like the Black-White who cradled her, her eyes now shining with a certain radiance. Her hair had taken on several shades at this point, and she could already feel her new divinity fueling her powers and her ego. “You know what to do now, don’t you, Mortal, da ze?” She asked, and the worshipper that was once Kanako nodded. She had been drained most out of all of them, which mean that she could just humbly kneel down and pray towards the woman that now had all of her powers…

How had she managed to survive? Well, when you absorb the powers of a girl whose sole ability is to FLY, that does let you fly out of this world entirely and avoid any potential dangers that might come straight at you. Thanks to that, she now had the powers of three different girls, and she could already feel the device that had sucked them all out hungering for more...

Marisa had tasted power, and as her Hakkero glowed with that predatory energy, she knew she wanted much… much more…

\---

“Really? Is that all you can do? Is that really everything you can do, da ze?”

It hadn’t even been a week, and the black-white had already drained most if not all of the important people in Gensokyo. Her hair was blonde once more, with the inner side displaying a myriad of colors that accurately reflected just how strong she had become. She still wore a beautiful dress just like she normally did, but now she had a window cut out around the chest as well as a lack of sleeves that would allow for both of her primary charm points to stand out... 

At the witch’s feet laid Yakumo Yukari, Youkai Sage and the last line of defense that Gensokyo had. The Youkai of Boundaries, who could make reality bend to her whim. Unfortunately for her, all of the powers that Marisa had built up within her body meant that the older woman just couldn’t change anything about her. She was that untouchable, that utterly invincible…

She still had a chance. If she could just escape, then she could make a new Gensokyo, she could start over, she could fix all of this. She just had to slip away…

But right as the blonde and elderly Youkai tried to slip into a gap, the heel from the former human came down on her hand, stopping her in her tracks. “You think you can get away, you old bag of bones? You’re going to be worshipping me, just like everyone else around here. Especially after I take those gaps and boundaries of yours, da ze.” Her words were chilling and her confidence was booming, as the Hakkero slowly sunk down on the defeated Sage’s face…

At this point, even draining somebody as strong as Yukari was child’s play. She lost her colors, another cup got added to the extreme bust hanging from the Goddess’ torso, and she gained yet another hopeless worshipper. An elderly one too, who wanted to shower her in kisses thanks to her advanced age. Something she quickly avoided by opening a gap and jumping in, deciding to just test out her powers…

It was then that the blonde Goddess looked towards the empty space above her... towards YOU.

All she needed to do was smile. You knew what was coming next, and as soon as she’d figure out how to use her new powers properly, she was going to take your unique traits just like she had done to everyone else.

Marisa had gone from being a mere Magician, to the Goddess of Gensokyo, to threatening to breach through to the actual real world. She had taken everything from everyone, and now she sat the top, looking for somewhere new to go. At this point, it wasn’t a question of how, but rather when. As long as something unique still existed, she’d want it to be hers and hers alone.

And soon, she’d come for you...


End file.
